


Of Apples and Fantasies

by Mila_Ravenscroft



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Ravenscroft/pseuds/Mila_Ravenscroft
Summary: Gon goes back to Heaven’s Arena to improve his Nen abilities and earn some money (why not). Overwhelmed by a new sense of loneliness, the young boy receives an unexpected visitor waiting to share some moments of intimacy in his luxurious room. How will everything turn out for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. 
> 
> A/N: There will be references to Sui Ishida’s Hisoka Origin Story as well. If you haven’t read it, I strongly recommend you to check it out!

It had been quite an interesting fight at Heaven’s Arena for Gon. The young boy went back to that coliseum to put into practice his hatsu _Jajanken_ , particularly his emission ( _paper_ ) and transmutation ( _scissors_ ) variations. He was definitely making such an impressive progress as Master Wing and Zushi pointed out after Gon’s matches. The young boy never ceased to impress them, it was as if he was a Pandora’s box, with his yet-to-be-discovered full potential. His matches were a real thrill and the public struggled to get the best spot and witness Gon’s performance.

That day was overall fruitful for Gon but his limbs were stiff and aching. He noticed he’d been improving and polishing up his Nen abilities but still “ _It isn’t enough_ ”, he thought and sighed. Regardless, the young hunter’s constant dedication, one of his most admirable qualities, stuck with him as a motivational boost in his training. His will to deal with any hardships to get stronger without fail was astonishing and inspiring. “Nothing is totally unreachable”, he muttered under his breath and felt more optimistic. Eyes sparkling with determination.

After spending some time with Master Wing and Zushi, Gon headed back to his room on the 200th class floor. His resting place was far too big and luxurious, something that he had never experienced before. There were times when loneliness hit him like a streak of lightening. He wished he could share that space with his family, friends or... a lover. Did he even have a lover? Quite frankly, his mind was so focused on training that he totally neglected that aspect of his life. Love was not part of his agenda. Apart from his dates back in Whale Island, Gon never had a serious relationship and was convinced that he didn’t need to be romantically involved with someone. He could have a vague idea of what it was like from Killua and Leorio. The soon-to-be doctor knew quite a lot on the subject since he was a ladies’ man. Perhaps it’d be helpful to listen to his knowledge about love and relationships some other time.

As the days went by, loneliness and an unpleasant hint of emptiness spoke louder and louder. Deep inside, Gon was eagerly waiting for his dear someone who could perfectly pull his heartstrings and be part of a delicious intimacy. Despite his desires were absolutely normal at his age, Gon was so ashamed of those feelings and hormones vividly reacting that he attempted to dismiss them. He felt like he also had to train his mind to suppress those “needs” that made him feel quite vulnerable. Quite an unbearable task for the boy. He could’t help it but blush and gave out a loud growl, feeling helpless and defeated.

It was midnight. Being still wide awake, Gon was toying with the idea of taking a bath in a large hot tub with some aromatic bath bombs provided by the housekeeping staff. After all, a hot bath was always welcome to cleanse body and soul whether it was in a fancy resort or in a place like Heaven’s Arena. The hunter realized that it was what he exactly needed before his refreshing goodnight sleep. Not only did he need to get rid of blood, sweat and dirt but also to disconnect from his chaotic thoughts.

After an hour of well-deserved relaxation in a hot, fragrant and bubbly bathtub, Gon came out from a steamy bathroom and was ready to go to his bedroom, wearing nothing but his underwear and a black-and-green silk bathrobe, barely covering his thighs. There was no one else around so he didn’t care about wearing more appropriate clothes.

Once Gon reached his king size bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress, his body felt as light as a feather and happily collapsed on his back, stretching out his arms and contemplating the amazing and fancy experience.

His moment of bliss was abruptly interrupted by a faint tap on his window. The boy tried to ignore it, thinking that it was a bird. Nevertheless, that tapping turned more persistent and required Gon’s attention just when he was about to surrender into the arms of slumber. He moodily got up, rubbed his eyes to remain awake and slowly dragged himself across the room to investigate the source of that annoying sound. When he drew the velvet curtains, amazement instantly replaced tiredness.

Gon had a hard time trying to understand _who_ was actually knocking on his window. It was no one but Hisoka, looking like he was floating in front of him on the other side of the glass. Anyone would have thought it was part of his magic trick but his _Bungee Gum_ did all the work. Gon noticed that the magician had his right arm extended upwards and his eyes followed a thin thread of rubbery aura firmly attached to a pole. After realizing that the teenager just stood there, the jester chuckled and waved at Gon with a close-eyed smile. “Hi~! It’s been a long time since we last met and you’re going to let me freeze outside in the middle of the night? How cruel”, the older man pretended to be hurt, Gon just glared at him and asked “Why are you out there hanging from that pole with more than 200 floors below?! Are you insane?”, Hisoka felt pleasantly amused by the teenager’s concern “ _How cute. There are some things that never change_ ”

“I just wanted to check up on my apple, is that wrong?”, the crimson-haired man made his flirty confession, putting his index finger seductively on his lips. Gon held back an urge to argue but he was strangely delighted to meet Hisoka, even under that peculiar circumstance. Although their relationship started with hostility, both hunters developed a weird sense of cooperation and companionship, especially after playing dodge ball against Razor back in Greed Island. In spite of that teamwork moment, Gon had to be careful around someone as fickle as Hisoka, his unpredictable nature was quite dangerous. Dealing with Hisoka was like treading on thin ice. _“It takes a mere second for treasure to turn into trash”_ , those words always remained in Gon’s mind.

Before receiving the unexpected guest into his chamber, Gon just frowned and scolded the magician “Well, next time you come, knock on my door like normal people do, will you?”. Hisoka grinned playfully, “Where is the fun in that? Besides, it’s always nice to see your reactions and you know that being _normal_ is too boring for someone like me” Well, Hisoka had a good point on that. Gon just groaned, rubbed his hair and reluctantly opened his window “Alright, alright! come on in”

Hisoka’s hands found support from the window frame as he elegantly stepped into his host’s room. He was silently looking his surroundings and whistled appreciatively “You seem to be doing quite good up here and you have grown such a nice aura”, he stood in front of Gon’s bed and glanced sideways, smirking as he thought _“Hmm, it looks like that there is plenty of space for some wild and rampant action”_. It was quite clear that the murderous man had some other intentions with Gon. Hisoka didn’t want to scare his prey away, but his lust-filled golden eyes were attracted to Gon’s slender and toned body, his legs barely covered, his black hair still wet and messy _“you don’t even realize what a real tease you are, do you? If only I could sit you on my lap slide my hands to grab your—”_. Just on that moment, Gon’s gaze noticed how Hisoka used his seductive tongue to lick his soft-looking lips. The young boy forced himself to look away from the awkward but hypnotizing moment.

Gon remained speechless and kept his distance from Hisoka, avoiding eye contact. Hisoka frowned at the lack of response to his comment and took a couple of steps closer. Suddenly, Gon sniffed something unusual but, at the same time, quite enticing. A sweet scent invaded his nostrils, he raised his hazel eyes and said “You smell like strawberry chewing gum. How is that possible? I don’t remember this scent from you before.”, confusion just invaded his mind.

_“So you found out that something is out of place, huh? Halfway through, though. As expected from you and your keen senses but do you know what exactly it is?”_ the red-headed remained silent as if he was expecting more information from Gon. Sharp golden eyes slightly narrowed and glowed eerily in the dark, allowing the wild boy to freely analyze the situation. Unbeknownst to Gon, that exhilarating smell came from Hisoka’s aura acting as a fake skin and limbs. After his _death experience_ fighting Chrollo, Hisoka was severely damaged by the spider leader’s cursed _Sun and Moon_ and a horde of puppet bombs _._ As a consequence of that tedious event, the magician lost his left hand and right foot. His neck and face (lips, nose, eyelashes and eyebrows) were largely scarred by massive explosions.

There he was, the Grim Reaper magician had audaciously deceived death thanks to his trustworthy aura that cradled his heart and lungs, his card under his sleeve just before that last deathblow. He came back to life, yes. However, his current appearance was hideous and far from being his dangerously attractive self. Somehow Hisoka managed to reproduce and mold the missing body parts, and finally added _Texture Surprise_ to make him look as good as new. Hadn’t he done that _trick_ , Gon would have run away immediately by jumping out of the window.

Feeling perplexed and puzzled, Gon rose tentatively on his toes as he leaned forward and supported himself on Hisoka’s broad shoulders, deeply inhaling from his visitor’s lingering aroma. The older man tensed up at the unexpected proximity, but said nothing because it was rather amusing to see his fruit so intrigued and drawn to him. Beholding the black-haired teenager in that state was so endearing that Hisoka didn’t dare to move an inch, otherwise, the whole spellbinding moment would vanish.

In order to concentrate even more, Gon had his eyes tightly shut. There were some images coming from the sweet fragrance. _“What is this?”,_ he wondered as he tried to figure out what was all about with those images coming like a foreign movie. Gon didn’t recognize any of those scenes from his childhood back in Whale Island. His adventures after departing his hometown to become a Hunter didn’t match either. As a matter of fact, they weren’t related to him in the slightest. Gon depicted someone else, _apparently_ unknown. A teenager with red hair beaten to a pulp. Then, the same boy was doing card tricks, performing on a stage with a familiar make-up style. Next, he was taking a bath and pulling sticky threads of pinkish gum-like aura from his fingers. Finally magnetic poles crushed an older man to death... “ _wait! WAIT_ ”, everything was so fast and Gon mentally tried to calm himself because it was so overwhelming and new to him. He didn’t quite grasp what was going on with those images but he then came up with an explanation. Unexpectedly he was _smelling_ Hisoka’s memories. Every time he inhaled from the man’s neck, thick layers of information were opening up to him. It felt like he was unwillingly spying on Hisoka’s past. Still, he wasn’t a 100% sure about it. The only way to find out was to ask directly even if it meant to be instantly killed.

As delicate eyelids opened to reveal a pair of innocent hazel-coloured orbs, Gon braced himself, “S-so you are from Glam Gas Land that used to be very poor city in the northern part of the Yorbian continent, c-covered in red land and mountains, is that right?”, the boy was uncontrollably stuttering whereas Hisoka’s eyes shot wide open and looked down at him. “Y-yes. How did you know?!” Hisoka was always secretive about his life. The past didn’t matter to him and remained in the dooms of oblivion. No one had access to that part of his life. Neither Illumi nor the Genei Ryodan members had any clues about it.

No doubt his lovely fruit knew how to impress him and make his jaw drop.

There was more stored information waiting to be revealed...

“Your mother taught you to do card tricks, eh?” Gon continued and felt more confident as Hisoka’s silence confirmed his suspicions. Hisoka would try to deny it or mislead the boy with well-tailored lies. But he couldn’t. That doe-eyed teenager was reading Hisoka like a book and involuntarily getting into dark and complex chapters.

The jester’s lips curled into a malicious smirk as he struggled with the burning urge to savagely break Gon’s body. The young hunter’s ever-growing abilities always turn him on and now, more than ever. Before words could roll out from the magician’s mouth, Gon merely stated, “I’m smelling your memories and learning everything about you. Your scent comes from your aura” Gon’s keen sense had reached a whole new level and he wanted to get to know Hisoka in every possible way, even though the he was crossing the line. “I didn’t know you could do that”, the mysterious visitor mused, trying to hold back a moan because Gon’s voice was so full of conviction that made him shudder.

The young hunter’s body was hot, craving for more, an atmosphere triggered by that new revelation. Was it also from a hint of curiosity combined with erratic hormones and unusual intimacy at the same time? He couldn’t tell. His mind was filled with an erotic hunger. “I’ve got skills that you can’t even dream of”, Gon purred and slid his right hand through Hisoka’s neck until his fingers gripped silky strands of crimson hair, his lips were slightly parted and gently pulled the man into a kiss. _“There is no need to ignore this anymore”_ , he realized he just had to oblige those feelings and let himself go with the flow.

The kiss was slow and clumsy, Gon was blushing from embarrassment and lack of experience but he was too stubborn to pull back. The one receiving that surprising contact was dumbstruck and hesitant, nearly forgetting how to breathe. After a few seconds, Hisoka’s lips reacted to the other’s plump and soft ones, his muscled arms encircled around the other’s slim waist, holding him captive into a more ravenous kiss. Tongues caressed each other in a sensual dance, sharp teeth nibbling, tasting and devouring soft flesh, moans loudly echoing in the room, cognitive functions deserting their brains as their bodies were sinking into a lascivious ocean. Everything was as if they were part of a whirlwind of forbidden passion that threatened to disintegrate them.  

Not even in his weirdest dreams, Gon had pictured himself kissing another man, let alone Hisoka. It was seriously wrong but it felt _so_ right.

Time and common sense had no room in their reality and turning back was not an option.

Gon finally broke their kiss and gasped briefly for air, he pushed Hisoka to the king size bed to continue with more a sensual action. Although Hisoka was much taller, Gon had no difficulty in making him literally fly to the bed. The magician was greatly surprised as his body landed on the mattress. He quickly supported himself on his elbows, admiring every move from his favourite toy and licked his lips. The anticipation was killing him and certain part of his body was claiming for release.

Gon felt his body invaded by a scorching heat so he impatiently untied his strings and got rid of his bathrobe, leaving just a satin pair of boxer shorts. Years of arduous training were reflected on his tanned body and Hisoka could confirm it “So irresistible...the way you’re ripening...” he muttered under his breath as his eyes contemplated toned limbs, a firm torso, light brownish nipples standing out and ready for some stimulation, perfectly chiseled abs and a captivating V-line that hid in the teenager’s underwear. _If only I could rip those boxers off and admire you in full glory..._ there was not a single trace of innocence on that boy’s stare and it drove Hisoka insane “Please don’t look at me like that”, he begged, his body stirred, golden orbs squinted and he let out a faint moan. Merely looking at Gon wasn’t enough. Such a beauty made it impossible to keep Hisoka on a tight leash and his other senses were anxiously waiting to play their part in that sensual encounter as well.

Hisoka once said to Gon "The two of us are very compatible. Our opposing personalities attract. We could become very intimate". The young hunter had tried for years to forget about that creepy statement, several attempts that were futile because deep inside, he knew that no truer words had ever been spoken. And that moment of awakening lust was a living proof.

The world could be falling apart outside. Hell could break loose and yet, Hisoka wouldn’t give a damn. The only one that could make him drop on his knees was Gon. The _one_ and _only_ that the man wished to worship and with whom he could share the throes of unleashed passion. Both of them wanted to be naked and profane, drown together in a tight embrace and in the exquisite juices of a tainted love; be torn, frayed and happily satiated.

Gon joined his companion by sensually crawling into the bed, maintaining their eye contact, wordlessly communicating their inner desires. Once they were facing each other, the teenager straddled the magician and paid attention to the other’s body reactions, teasing with his pelvis brushing slightly against Hisoka’s already hardened cock. The man groaned and Gon repeated the action. Such a tease was gradually becoming unbearable and Hisoka realized that his own clothes were a nuisance.

Initially Hisoka wanted to break the teenager’s free will and dominate him, but Gon just flipped the script. He never imagined that he would be at that boy’s mercy and, honestly, he was so delighted and sexually aroused that he wanted to experience much more from that delicious fruit.

_“Mmm, Gon, you are so good! The closer you get, the more beautiful you become. I could just do this and offer myself to you”_ Hisoka thought as the boy licked and bit his neck. The magician’s moans indicated that he was hitting the right places. Gon continued with his task as pale and dexterous hands traveled all over his back, his nipples brushed against the man’s vest, sending shivers down his spine.

Gon sat up, rested his arms on his sides and stared down at the jester. The man frowned because Gon had interrupted his luscious ministrations. After a brief moment, the boy ground his pelvis on Hisoka’s throbbing erection and whispered “Do you want more?”, he was definitely full of surprises. Hisoka gasped and meekly nodded, _“More...more! Until I can no longer bear to ruin you!”,_ his mind yelled and his blood was boiling. He couldn’t wait to bury himself in the lovely hunter’s body.  

“That’s not enough. Tell me, do you want more?”, the sweet boy demanded an answer. From that point Hisoka was confused and blinked a couple of times. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to experience more, it would be a blasphemy if he did. The problem was that he saw Gon’s beautiful face and body, but his voice had changed and was strangely familiar. Did his senses play tricks on him? Hisoka closed his eyes and focused as the voice purred again “Do you want more?”. As soon as he slowly opened his eyes, Gon wasn’t there and the whole scene suddenly disappeared.

“Hisoka, snap out of it! Do you want more or not?” it was Illumi’s voice that dragged him back from that sweet fantasy. The red-haired man took a deep breath, trying to recall what was going on, recounting the events and why he was with Illumi and not with his ripened fruit. His assassin fellow waited for an answer, staring with those deep black pools. Finally the pieces of that puzzle fit. In fact the fish-eyed Zoldyck was asking if the magician wanted more... _needles on his forehead_.

It all began when Hisoka went to Illumi because he was suffering from severe headaches in the last couple of days. The raven-haired young man suggested an acupuncture-like therapy session with his Nen-controlled needles. At first Hisoka was uncertain when Illumi offered this unconventional treatment, but decided to give it a try since he wanted to see Illumi’s new ability whereas manipulative man needed a guinea pig to test himself.

Hisoka lay down on a comfortable sofa, his mind was slowly drifting away as Illumi placed tiny needles on the jester’s forehead region, temples, inner corners of his eyes and the third eye point. For some reason, the energy from the needles quickly spread. Consequently, it sent brainwaves that reached the depths of Hisoka’s darkest desires. It turned out to be much better than he’d imagined. _“Was it a side effect?”_ , Hisoka wondered but didn’t dare to ask Illumi, otherwise, Hisoka would have to reveal more details and that was just out of the question. Apart from that, the magician also had to hide his erection and luckily for him, Illumi didn’t notice.

His headaches were completely healed, as expected from Illumi’s outstanding skills. Perhaps he would ask for more sessions, as long as he could experience such delicious fantasies wonderfully triggered by needles containing his friend’s dark aura. Of course Illumi would charge him quite a large sum of money and Hisoka didn’t mind at all. The jester was too psyched up to think about money, it wasn’t an issue for him either.

Maybe next time he could meet his darling boy again and make him burn from lust. Maybe next time Gon would spread his legs wide open as a sign of submission. _“Maybe next time...”_ , Hisoka’s stream of consciousness was out of control as he kept imagining more encounters, looking forward to every single one of them.

As soon as their session was over, the man with crimson hair quickly rose from the sofa, paid handsomely for Illumi’s assistance, scheduled their next session and left. Hisoka disappeared from sight, still smirking and savoring those fantasies. One day those twisted scenes would come true. It was his new mission because Gon had a vast room in his perverted mind and tainted heart.

Hisoka Morow took a deep breath and headed to an only-the-devil-knew-kind-of place.   

FIN~


End file.
